


and around again

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon-typical language, Crossdressing, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “An old wig and a damn sundress I got on clearance at Walmart, and I guaran-fucking-teeyou’d still fool, like, half of our friends right now.”
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	and around again

It was hard to not be nervous and unsure about this whole thing (“ _b-but Eric, w-we’re in highschool now, an’ I think I’m more manly lookin’ than I was in third grade...my voice is deeper, I just ain’t sure the girls’ll believe_ –“ he’d said anxiously, to which Eric replied, “ _Butters, you look like a chick as much as you bitch like one, and that’s fucking saying something, so shut up_.”) but as Butters surveyed his own reflection, he couldn’t help his soft sound of awe. 

It actually fit! 

“Eric!” He covered up his wide smile with a hand, whipping around to face the other boy while he rifled through a chest of seemingly miscellaneous items. “The dress really fits me! Holy cow!”

“Gee, Butters, who would’ve guessed,” The heavyset boy sounded distracted, evidently very focused on finding whatever he’d been looking for the last few minutes. “You’re a hundred and twenty pounds soaking wet, dumbass, of course it fits.”

Well, mostly. 

The chest area was a bit loose, given his whole lack of breasts and all that, so he needed to keep pulling the spaghetti straps back up. Everywhere else fit like a charm, though, and Butters felt silly, suddenly, for worrying as much as he had. 

Eric was smart. 

Sometimes too smart for his own good and the good of others, maybe, but when he wanted something done, he saw to it. Eric wouldn’t insist that Butters do this if he wasn’t absolutely sure it’d work, right? 

He’d get in there, find out all the hot, juicy gossip that was very necessary for all the boys to know (prom was coming up, and apparently it really mattered who wanted to go with who, or something. Butters had a habit of spacing out whenever these kinds of discussions came up), and get out. 

In an attempt to quell what anxiety stubbornly remained, he focused on his reflection again. Did a few turns, sleek fabric tickling his upper thighs with every swivel. Eric had insisted he shave, and now he understood why. The dress went to mid-thigh. 

He studied his legs, wondered if they looked girly enough, and decided that he didn’t exactly know (didn’t spend too much time staring at the girls or their legs, if he was honest) but they didn’t _not_ look like girls legs, so he’d take what he could get. 

He did another full-body turn, just because he could, beaming at his reflection. 

“It’s so airy and cute!” He giggled, turned around again, excited, “what do you think, Eric?”

“Don’t care.” Eric grunted, and Butters endured about three seconds of crushing disappointment before Eric let out a loud _hah!_ and sat back on his haunches, holding up an unkempt-looking blonde wig. “Found it!”

He got up and approached Butters with a toothy grin. Butters was glad for the sudden mood improvement but having the other boy’s undivided attention suddenly felt a little– _oh_ , Eric was leaning over him. 

“Here, Butters,” he said, and Butters didn’t think about leaning in and closing what little gap there was left between them. He didn’t. “Wear this too.”

“Oh, okay–“ He replied, and then Eric was placing it on top of his head, still grinning, clearly pleased with himself. 

Butters stared. Even though Eric wasn’t smiling at _him_ , not really, it sure felt like it. He looked handsome when he smiled, and Butters wondered, for a moment, what would happen if he said so. 

He nearly jerked in surprise when a hand suddenly gripped his chin. Turned his head to the right, and then the left. Eric’s eyes wandered over every inch of him, thick fingers warm against his jaw. 

“Dude, sweet, it’s already working.” Eric said casually, like he wasn’t currently giving Butters heart palpitations. “A ratty old wig and a damn sundress I got on clearance at Walmart, and I guaran-fucking- _tee_ you’d fool, like, half the guys right now.”

His hand fell away from Butters’ face, went back to toying with the strands of hair that fell over his collarbone momentarily, before he pulled back, walked over to his bedside drawer. 

Butters swallowed. 

In a very roundabout way, Eric had just implied that he looked _nice_. He shifted from foot to foot, grip tight against the waist of the dress. “R-really?”

“Seriously. Kenny’d probably try and bang you.” 

Well, Butters didn’t really know what to say to that. “Oh,” and then, after a thoughtful pause, “I feel like the girls are a whole lot smarter than most of us guys.”

Eric was looking pretty intently for something in the second drawer, having dumped out everything in the first. He paused briefly in his search to send a raised eyebrow his way. 

“I see. You gonna swallow after you finish sucking all their dicks, or–“

“No, no, I just mean–“ Butters floundered, red-faced and waving his hands. “They might be able to spot me easier, or somethin’, I guess.”

Eric didn’t respond right away, and Butters admittedly festered a bit in his worry, once again, because what if his anxiety was right? What if it didn’t work? 

He stared down at the dress, at the way his white-knuckled hands gripped the delicate fabric (he let go; couldn’t let it get all wrinkly) and took some deep breaths. 

Butters was so focused trying to calm himself down that the hand suddenly coming down against his shoulder made him jump about a foot in the air. Eric was back in his personal space, grinning again. Butters probably shouldn’t like it so much, really, because a happy Eric Cartman usually meant misfortune and chaos were on the horizon. 

He also probably shouldn’t be looking so obviously at the other boy’s mouth, but oh, well. Butters had never been good at subtlety. 

“Dude, seriously, quit being a pussy.” Eric said, but it was hard to take it as the jab it was when Butters was too busy staring at the dimple on his right cheek. He held up something– ribbons? Must be what he’d been looking for.

“ _I’m_ the one making you over. Of course it’s gonna work.”

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing anything in a while, and first time writing for South Park in _general_ , so I hope this flows well enough ;;!!
> 
> this one-shot is heavily inspired by a comic by mirrorshards on tumblr, go check it out [here!](https://mirrorshards.tumblr.com/post/617948805611012096/butters-staying-the-night-over-at-cartmans-to/) because it’s incredible and converted me to buttman in like two seconds FLAT. follow them while you’re at it, their art is amazing!


End file.
